


Late Night Snack

by Kikurosai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual!Lance, But below 25, I'll let you be the judge of that, Lance is at a fucking bar he wouldn't drink underaged, M/M, One Night Stand?, Smut, They're like 21 and up, alcohol use, some fluff at the end, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikurosai/pseuds/Kikurosai
Summary: Lance had only planned on hanging out at the bar for a few hours. Take a few shots, talk to some pretty men and women, the usual. He had no idea he'd end up coming across a man who was so seductive, who'd lure him in so quickly. He decides to go for a one-night stand, only to realize there may be more to this charming Red than he originally thought.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** There is an incredible amount of smut in this fanfic. If that isn't your thing, **please turn away now.**
> 
> Hoohoohoooo holy shit I had fun writing this one. Not gonna lie.  
> I think I might be mainly posting one-shots on this account. As fun as writing fanfics are, I don't have the motivation to really write a long series. I tried crossing Voltron and Higurashi together once and I gave up halfway through the first chapter. That series is 50 episodes long and that's a ton of content I would have to be consistent with LOL  
> Anyways, please enjoy ;3

Lance was having a pretty relaxing time here, just as he had originally planned.

He had decided to go to the bar late at night, intending to stay just for a few hours, maybe talk to some of the people there, flirt with the cute ones a little bit. It was the weekend, and he had college classes on Monday, so he figured he could go on Saturday and use the rest of Sunday to rest up before having to wake up early in the morning the day after. He didn't want to have to deal with a hangover, so he made sure to take his time with his shots. He'd only just get a bit tipsy, so he could make his way back to his apartment unscathed and so his roommate, Hunk, wouldn't be worried about him. The guy was probably asleep already, he wasn't really the late-night drinking type.

Yes, it was all going as he had wanted, just a simple night of drinking and hanging out with the beautiful people there.

That was, until a certain person opened the door to go inside.

Lance looked back at the noise, and he couldn't help but notice the small ponytail this familiar man sported.

He had to admit, it made him look incredibly cute.

Though, it seemed a bit unusual too. This was the first time he'd seen his hair tied up. It was usually down in a mullet sort-of fashion. He had seen him around the college campus before, but he never really got a chance to talk to him. Perhaps now was the opportunity? He barely felt tipsy, so he was probably still in a good condition to start a conversation.

Lance was about to stand up, but he didn't have to. The man walked right up to the bar, and sat one seat away from him.

He decided to leave him alone for a moment and let him talk to the bartender, allowing him to have his cold drink. He couldn't help noticing his fingerless gloved hands as one picked up the drink and he gave it a sip, the red flannel tied around his waist, the tight t-shirt and black jeans he was wearing, along with his short boots. Lance was clearly checking Red out.

Yeah, that's what he'd call him until he knew his name. Red. It seemed to fit.

Lance couldn't help but stare him up and down, praying to all of the heavenly blessings that he hoped existed that he wouldn't be noticed. Red's skin in the dim lighting of the bar appeared to be a bit pale. Though, he didn't mind. He was still pretty damn hot.

Then it all ended when Red's relaxed face turned towards Lance, and they made eye contact.

Lance nearly fell out of his stool, but stopped himself by grabbing the ledge of the bar counter before he made a complete embarrassment out of himself. Red chuckled softly at him, his lips turning into a small smirk.

"Are you checking me out?" His tone was smooth, welcoming. He didn't appear to mind this fact. But Lance wouldn't admit to that, he couldn't admit to it.

"Uh- I- N-No..! I... wasn't..." Lance stuttered, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He had been found out, that much he knew. He couldn't help but stare at him again, just for a second, before shaking his head, telling himself to snap out of it.

Red gave another chuckle. "It's alright, I'm fine with it. You don't have to be nervous around me." He reassured him. He traced his finger tip around the rim of his shot glass while looking at Lance. "So what's your name?"

Lance felt like he could calm down a little, this man was honestly very welcoming, and the reassurance surely helped him. "Lance... It's Lance." He smiled a bit, he wasn't necessarily going to melt from his smooth voice, but he did indeed feel charmed by Red.

"Lance, huh..?" He gave him a soft smile. "I'm Keith."

So Keith was his name. Seemed easy enough to remember.

"Well, Keith. I'll be honest, I've seen you around before." Lance leaned his head against his palm, with his elbow on the bar counter.

"Have you?" Keith kept that soft smile, but he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I have! You've been around on Altea campus before. Your hair's usually down." Lance gave him a smirk. "I never expected you to sport a pony tail."

Keith let out a soft sigh, a relaxed and seemingly happy one. "It all depends on how I'm feeling. I'm kind of used to the feeling of hair on my neck, so sometimes it's a little strange with my hair tied up."

"I think you should wear your hair like that more often! It's pretty hot." Lance's smirk widened, this seemed like the perfect time to charm this man with his flirtatious nature, perhaps he could change his plans a little and have a one-night stand.

Keith chuckled at his compliment. "Why thank you! You're not so bad yourself. In fact..." His soft smile curled into more of a smirk, and he leaned more towards Lance. "I think it's safe to say you're pretty attractive too." His tone changed once again, more soothing and seductive. He gently patted the seat in between them. "Come on, sit next to me."

Lance willingly obeyed, and he slid himself into the seat so that way they were right next to each other. He brought his shot glass along with him, though he wasn't sure if he was going to have any more drinks. This night seemed to be leading into something else for sure.

The two grew silent for a few moments. This time, Keith was eying Lance up and down. He couldn't help but notice his beautiful tanned skin in the dim lighting, and the subtle freckles on his cheeks. His blue jeans were a bit looser than his own black jeans, along with sneakers and a three-quarter sleeve shirt, which was snug enough to define some of the features of his chest and waist. It looked good on him.  _He_ looked good.

Lance then snapped him out of it by breaking the silence. "Oh, now  _you're_ checking me out?" He said with a smirk, his voice flirtatious and coy.

"I sure am." Keith answered, matching his own tone of voice with Lance's. He leaned in closer to his face. "You're honestly cute enough to be in bed with. Especially with those freckles of yours."

Lance's cheeks turned pink. "Oh... my freckles..?" He never really liked that one thing about himself, his freckled cheeks. He would just wear makeup to hide it, but that was too much of a hassle. And he didn't want his face to itch either, so he just dealt with them. "You like them..?" He couldn't help but put his hand in front of his face, trying to hide them.

"Lance..." Keith could tell he was self-conscious about them. So he gently held his hand and pulled it away from his face, leaning in closer. "They're beautiful." He gave his cheek a soft kiss.

His lips were a little cold, Lance suspected it was probably from the iced drink he had.

Though, he didn't mind. Not one bit. He was enjoying this attention.

Lance closed his eyes and took his time to enjoy the feeling of his lips against his cheek... but it felt like it ended too soon as Keith gently pulled his lips away. Without warning, Lance leaned in as Keith pulled away, pressing his warm lips against his cold ones.

Keith paused for a moment, it only took a second or two for him to close his eyes and kiss back. He leaned in and tilted his head for better access, cupping Lance's face with his hands. He opened his mouth a little and lightly tapped his lips with the tip of his tongue, to which Lance gladly accepted. He opened his mouth and allowed Keith's tongue to slip inside. Lance let out a moan within the kiss as his hands snaked their way up to Keith's head, tugging at his hair a bit. It hurt a little, but it only riled him up more.

The kiss was gentle at first, but passionate and fiery. Their tongues rubbed and rolled against each other, soon becoming rougher, one trying to dominate the other. Lance's face started heating up, he could feel Keith's face getting warmer close to his as their tongues continued to battle, seeing which one would give out first. Lance tried to keep quiet, as they were still in the bar; but Keith's driving force and the attention he was giving him was making him weak. Keith even started rubbing his chest a little, his hands trailing down to his lower back and pulling him closer. Lance finally gave in and was the first to pull away from the heated kiss, panting a little bit.

"God.... you're good..." He smirked at Keith, his face turning a bit redder when he realized he was drooling. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped it away.

"I try..." Keith sighed, his breath was a bit heavy too.  He wiped a tiny amount of saliva off of his lips as well, he didn't appear to be as red as Lance was. Strange, really, considering Keith's skin was lighter than his.

Though, the fact that Keith was so close to his ear all of a sudden quickly dismissed the thought.

"Wanna head back to my place?"

_Bingo._

Lance shuddered at the hot breath in his ear, and he nodded.

With that, Keith stood up, and he paid for not just his drink, but Lance's as well. Before he was able to protest, he was gently pulled out of his seat by his hand and they walked out of the bar.

* * *

However they made it to Keith's apartment was such a blur. Before he even realized what exactly was about to happen, Lance was in Keith's apartment and pinned onto his bed. Red really did seem to fit him as a nickname, as that was the color of his sheets. Everything about Keith just screamed red, hot, fiery passion, but he somehow managed to keep it calm and collected as well until that kiss they shared.

Speaking of kisses, when Keith kissed Lance on the bed, this time, it was much less controlled and full of hungry passion. Unlike in the bar, now that they were alone, he went all out, making it difficult for Lance to follow him. He barely could, and Keith was quickly winning at the war their tongues were having with each other. Lance's eyes rolled back a little and they closed tightly, he could barely think with how wild this all was. His face was red and his cock was quickly getting hard, his jeans suddenly felt uncomfortable. Keith took care of this the moment he noticed it by unbuttoning them and pulling them down, giving his erect tent more room. That's when he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Lance a panting mess already.

"Keith... slow down..." He breathed out. He appreciated the enthusiasm, but this was quickly draining his strength. Any more of this and he'd be completely dominated.

"I'm sorry.... I can't control myself..~" Keith was panting a little as well. He smiled, albeit a bit lewdly, as he stared at Lance.

His eyes trailed down to his tent, and his hand quickly reached towards him to pull his boxers down. Soon enough, they were thrown off to the side, leaving Lance's lower half completely naked. Keith then started to stroke his cock, glove still on his hand. The combination of skin and fabric pumping it up and down actually felt strangely good, it was a bit surprising. Nevertheless, Lance let out a groan as his cock throbbed in his palm, his fingers tightly curled around it.

"Keeiith..~ Keith..." He couldn't help but call his name. "Fuck..! That feels so good..." He panted out. It was no use. He couldn't beat him, so he decided to let him do as he wanted to him and his body. Up until this point, Lance was able to keep his eyes open and watch what was happening, if barely.

But then Keith put his cock into his mouth. And he was sucking away like it was a tasty treat.

"Keiiith~!" Lance called out his name again, and he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs back since his hair was still tied up in that short, sexy ponytail. "Shit..! You're really good at this..." Lance's lips curled into a lewd smile; he was really, really into this.

Keith pulled his mouth off of his cock with a slurp, swallowing the spit that had pooled into his mouth when giving him head. "You're not the first, trust me..."

He gave the tip a kiss before taking the glove off of his hand that he had stroked his cock with previously, then he sat up and held his bare hand in front of Lance's mouth, giving him two fingers to suck. Lance quickly got the message and gladly took them into his mouth, getting them nice and wet with his saliva. Keith let out a soft moan as his fingers were sucked, reluctantly pulling them out of his mouth when he felt that they were wet enough.

It felt good, it really did. But he wanted to be inside of him, so badly.

"Lance..." Keith gently poked his entrance with his wet fingers, and slid them in. To his surprise, Lance was incredibly tight. "Wait.... Are you a virgin..?"

Lance shook his head, his body quivering with the feeling of Keith's fingers inside of him. "N..No... I've just usually been on top..." He chuckled lewdly.

So this would be the first time he's being a bottom.

Keith had to be careful not to hurt him.

"Okay.... I'll be careful." He reassured him.

He gently fingered Lance, moving the digits in and out, twirling and spreading them as he loosened up. Even though it wasn't sucked, Keith added a third finger just to be safe. He wanted to spread him as much as he could before sticking his dick inside. Lance moaned and squirmed under Keith. It felt a little strange being fingered at first, but very quickly did it start to feel good. Especially when his fingers managed to graze his prostate did it feel even better. During all of this, Keith unzipped his pants with his free hand (which still had his glove on) and he pulled them down, revealing his cock that had been hard since they started kissing on the bed.

Honestly, it was aching to be inside of Lance.

And Lance's hole was aching for Keith's dick.

Keith pulled his fingers out of him slowly, a string of anal fluids keeping his fingers connected. He appeared to be as ready as he could get him. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and lapped up the substance on his fingers. Lance stared with his cheeks heavily flushed, watching this caused his dick to visibly twitch once. His eyes became half-lidded, and he let out a shaky breath.

"Keith..." He submissively spread his legs further apart for him. "Please..." He was begging for him.

Keith couldn't hold back anymore. He crawled on top of Lance, and held him by the hips. He positioned his cock and started to push inside with a low groan. The tip gently popped into his hole, causing Lance to let out a short and quiet gasp. Keith kept a close eye on his face: He didn't appear to be in pain, it was just a bit sudden. So he continued to slip inside, gently, making sure Lance felt nothing but pleasure. As he made his way in, he laid himself down on top of Lance, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

It felt so fucking good inside of him.

"M..mmh..... tight..." Lance moaned; it was quiet, but desperate.

"Lance...." Keith gently caressed his face. "Are you okay?" His voice was a little less seductive, and more soothing and soft. He didn't care if this would just be a one-night stand. He wanted him to feel the best he could ever feel.

"M...mhmm.... I'm good..." Lance nodded. He gently squeezed his hole around Keith, causing him to flinch and let out a soft cry.

"Aah..! Laance...~" Keith shivered.

This caused him to start moving his hips, his hands pinned Lance's down on either side of his head as he thrusted back and forth, wet slapping sounds resonating from his cock pounding in and out of him. Keith made sure to keep giving Lance special attention, giving him kisses and licks around his neck and collar bone. Once again, Lance's eyes couldn't stay open from the pleasure coursing through his body.

Then Keith angled himself differently, and he started thrusting right into his goddamn prostate.

Holy shit. That was his breaking point.

 _"Oh god!"_ Lance cried out, the amount of pleasure becoming overwhelming. "God, right there!"

Keith pounded into that special spot harder, faster, he was nearing his limit. "Lance, you  _slut...!_ " 

"Don't stop..!" Keith's ponytail was getting loose, and Lance decided to pull it out for him, tangling his fingers in his mullet. "Doon't sttoop~!" His eyes were starting to water, it felt so fucking  _incredible._ He couldn't contain his moans anymore as his prostate was continuously being jabbed into. " _Fuck,_ Keith..!"

Keith panted as he thrusted in and out, vigorously sucking at and licking his neck, before he finally bared his fangs and bit down just above the right side of his collarbone.

Out of all the things that could have made Lance cum, this completely unexpected turn of events had to be it.

"Shiiit~! Shitshitshit..!!" Lance teared up more as his cock twitched and throbbed, cum spurting out of the tip. "A-AaAAah~!" Keith's moans were muffled as he continued to suck his blood, his cock twitched inside of him as his cum squirted out of it, filling him up to the brim. Lance's body went limp as the orgasmic feeling passed over, meanwhile he was still being held tightly (and somehow comfortingly) in Keith's arms.

It did hurt a little to be bitten enough to draw blood, but the fangs were so sharp that there wasn't as much pain as expected. Hell, it added to the climax more than anything.

So... Keith's a vampire, huh..?

Though, he didn't seem to want to kill him... Lance would have been dead already if that were the case.

He stared up at the ceiling as Keith continued to suck blood from his neck, he gently put a hand on his head and petted it. He was honestly kind of dazed. What was he suppose to say to this discovery?

Before he could think of anything, Keith pulled his cock out of him, simultaneously releasing his neck and licking up any blood that trickled away from the wound. He seemed to be a bit of a messy eater, and he was doing his best to lap it all up.

The afterglow felt really strong here. Lance hated to admit it, but he was already getting sleepy.

Though, that might have also been from the fact that Keith drank quite a bit of his blood. Color appeared to have returned to his face, making his cheeks a bit more flushed. That explained why he appeared to be paler back at the bar.

Keith noticed he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he gave his nose a soft kiss as he let go of him. "Go to sleep.. okay..?" His voice was calm and soft, giving Lance reassurance that he'd be alright, despite now knowing what Keith was.

Lance nodded slowly, and as Keith pulled away, he was lights out. Just like that.

* * *

Lance could hear the birds chirping from outside of the window as he slowly started to wake up. Why did he feel so groggy? He wasn't entirely sure. Whatever that dream he had was, it was incredible though. He slowly sat up in his bed, and-

Wait.... This bed.

This bed had red sheets.

This room was clearly different from his own.

_This wasn't his bed._

_This wasn't his room._

Did all of that really happen then?

He honestly wanted to get up and find out for himself, but he was still really tired. Maybe he drank more alcohol than he thought.

As he slowly came to his senses, he felt a bit of soreness above his right collarbone. He reached his hand up to touch it, only to feel some sort of bandaging there. He looked over towards it, and it appeared that someone had treated the wound.

Did Keith do this? Was he still here?

"Keith?"

"Yeah?" Lance could hear that familiar voice in the next room. Though, there appeared to be something different about it. "Did you need something?" He sounded... sweeter. More soft, more caring. It was different to how seductive and alluring he was last night.

"Oh, nothing!" Lance answered. "Just wanted to know if you were here."

"I'm making you some food," Keith said from the other room. "you must be really drained after last night."

Lance laughed a bit. "Yeah..!" He answered. He repeated it again to himself, and let out a sigh. He looked over at the patchwork above his collarbone again.

Keith was the one that bit him, and he patched him up to make up for it. He was even making him something to help get back his strength...

He really seemed to care, huh... in the short time they knew each other. Enough to reveal himself so openly like that... Lance chuckled to himself. Maybe he cared about Keith too.

Enough where he wouldn't mind doing this again sometime.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 7/15/2018: Wow this got pretty popular! I'm surprised! :D Anyways, a part 2 is in the works! Thank you all so much for the kudos and feedback <3  
> EDIT 7/17/2018: Story is taking longer than I thought it would, I have artist's block for this one :( I'm going to make more one-shots for now, but I'll add a part 2 once I get my writing gears going again! :)


End file.
